spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders
Skylanders are a group of Sorcerers and technicians that help other Sorcerers known as Portal Masters. History Skylanders The Skylanders where first founded by eight warriors that were known as the Elder Elementals, these warriors banded together to defeat the Arkian King and disappears all of a sudden. A small group of Skylanders also helped defend a mystical volcano from an up coming evil, while they did, they where also banished and given a strange new ability. The modern day Skylanders are playable characters that have been recruited by Master Eon to help protect the Core of Light, in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. However Kaos destroyed the Core of light with one of his Minions, sending all of the core Skylanders to Earth, Where Portal Masters have to send them back to help the residents of Skylands defeat Kaos. In Skylanders: Giants, the Giants came back to Skylands and are helping the core Skylanders to prevent Kaos from obtaining what gave the orignal Arkian King his power, the Iron Fist of Arkas. Kaos, however, found it and became known as Robo Kaos in which the Skylanders have to defeat him and his Arkyan Soldiers. Skylanders that appeared in Spyro's Adventure and Giants have made an could be seen in the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, where they roam Skylands and look for treasure. In Skylanders: SWAP-Force, the Skylanders known as the SWAP-Force returned and came to Flynn on his holiday, only to find out that Kaos is also at the Cloudbreak Islands, using Petrified Darkness to "Evilize" creatures to recreate an army and later was planning to do the same for the Ancient Elementals by one at a time. The Skylanders, prevented the "Evilization" of the Ancient Elementals and fought Kaos' Mom, imprisoning her in a mirror then going after Kaos himself. After Kaos' third defeat the Cloudbreak Islands were safe once again. Skylanders from Spyro's Adventures, Giants and SWAP-Force appear in Skylanders: Cloud Patrol, where they will oparate a catepulte to fight against some Sheep. In Skylanders: Trap Team, Kaos destroyed the Cloud Cracker Prison in hopes of recreating his army once again, making the Skylanders team up with the Trap Masters to recapture the escaped villains as well as team up with them as well. The Doom Raiders later turned on Kaos due to them having their own plan. After the defeat of the Doom Raiders, Kaos later used the traptainium the Doom Raiders were using to gain new powers but was later defeated once again. Various Skylanders appear in Skylanders: Lost Islands, where they hand around each other with various forms. Skylanders also appear in Skylanders: Battlecast, where they are used in a card-based stratergy game to help the Portal Masters fighting against various Villains. Kaos took over Skylands and was powering a peace of the Darkness in the Sky Eater in Skylanders: SuperChargers, due to this a new group of Skylanders known as the SuperChargers was created to help prevent Kaos' victory and help the inhabitants of Skylands against Kaos' rule over them. In Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, The SuperChargers were racing each other until they had to defeat Kaos as well as race against the other villains. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Kaos discovered something known as Mind Magic where he was able to create what are known as the Doomlanders. Eon gave a similer power a to create Imaginators, Skylanders that can be made by the Portal Master's imagination, and a new group of Skylanders known as the Senseis to train them. Some of the Senseis where former Villains that have reformed in one way or another. The Skylanders are sent to stop the Doomlanders and stop Kaos' current plan. Portal Masters can create some Imaginators in Skylanders: Creator. In Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, various Skylanders help a pair of Portal Masters in their adventure to head back home and gain Awakened Forms. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Known Skylanders Most Skylanders are seen in game release order, from Air to Water. Air *Whirlwind *Warnado *Sonic Boom *Lightning Rod *Swarm (Giant) *Jet-Vac *Free Ranger (SWAP-Force, Spin) *Boom Jet (SWAP-Force, Rocket) *Pop Thorn *Scratch *Gusto (Trap Master) *Thunderbolt (Trap Master) *Blades *Fling Kong *Breeze (Mini) *Pet-Vac (Mini) *Stormblade (SuperCharger) *Hurricane Jet-Vac (SuperCharger) *Air Strike (Sensei, Brawler Class) *Wild Storm (Sensei, Knight Class) *Bad Juju (Sensei, Swashbuckler Class) Dark *Knight Mare (Trap Master) *Blackout *Nightfall (SuperCharger) *Starcast (Sensei, Ninja Class) *Hood Sickle (Sensei, Senteinal Class) Earth *Terrafin *Prism Break *Bash *Dino-Rang *Terrabite (Sidekick/Mini) *Crusher (Giant) *Flashwing *Doom Stone (SWAP-Force, Spin) *Rubble Rouser (SWAP-Force, Dig) *Scorp *Slobber Tooth *Head Rush (Trap Master) *Wallop (Trap Master) *Rocky Roll *Fist Bump *Bop (Mini) *Smash Hit (SuperCharger) *Shark Shooter Terrafin (SuperCharger) *Barbella (Sensei, Sentteinal Class) *Tri-Tip (Sensei, Smasher Class) *Golden Queen (Sensei, Sorcerer Class) Fire *Eruptor *Flameslinger *Ignitor *Sunburn *Hot Head (Giant) *Hot Dog *Blast Zone (SWAP-Force, Rocket) *Fire Kraken (SWAP-Force, Bounce) *Fryno *Smolderdash *Wildfire (Trap Master) *Ka-Boom (Trap Master) *Torch *Trail Blazer *Weeruptor (Mini) *Small Fry (Mini) *Spitfire (SuperCharger) *Larva Lance Eruptor (SuperCharger) *Hammer Slam Bowser (SuperCharger - Guest Star) *Ember (Sensei, Senteinal Class) *Flare Wolf (Sensei, Bazookar Class) *Tae Kwon Crow (Sensei, Ninja Class) Kaos *Kaos (Sensei, Kaos Class) Life *Stealth Elf *Camo *Stump Smash *Zook *Whisper Elf (Sidekick/Mini) *Tree Rex (Giant) *Shroomboom *Barkley (Sidekick/Mini) *Grilla Drilla (SWAP-Force, Dig) *Stink Bomb (SWAP-Force, Sneak) *Zoo Lou *Bumble Blast *Tuff Luck (Trap Master) *Bushwhack (Trap Master) *Food Fight *High Five *Thrillipede (SuperCharger) *Super Shot Stealth Elf (SuperCharger) *Turbo Charged Donkey Kong (SuperCharger - Guest Star) *Ambush (Sensei, Knight class) *Boom Bloom (Sensei, Ninja class) *Chompy Mage (Sensei, Bazookar class) *Crash Bandicoot (Sensei, Bwarler class - Guest Star) Light *Knight Light (Trap Master) *Spotlight *Astroblast (SuperCharger) *Arurora (Sensei, Swashbuckler Class) *Blaster-Tron (Sensei, Knight Class) Magic *Spyro *Double Trouble *Wrecking Ball *Voodood *Ninjini (Giant) *Pop Fizz *Mini-Jini (Sidekick/Mini) *Hoot Loop (Swap-Force, Teleport) *Trap Shadow (SWAP-Force, Sneak) *Star Strike *Dune Bug *Blastermind (Trap Master) *Enigma (Trap Master) *Cobra Cadabra *Déjà Vu *Spry (Mini) *Splat (SuperCharger) *Big Bubble Pop Fizz (SuperCharger) *Mysticat (Sensei, Sorcerer Class) *Buckshot (Sensei, Bowslinger Class) *Pain-Yatta (Sensei, Smasher Class) Tech *Trigger Happy *Boomer *Drobot *Drill Sergeant *Trigger Snappy (Sidekick/Mini) *Bouncer (Giant) *Sprocket *Magna Charge (SWAP-Force, Speed) *Spy Rise (SWAP-Force, Climb) *Countdown *Wind-Up *Jawbreaker (Trap Master) *Gearshift (Trap Master) *Chopper *Tread Head *Drobit (Mini) *High Volt (SuperCharger) *Double Dare Trigger Happy (SuperCharger) *Chain Reaction (Sensei, Swashbuckler Class) *Ro-Bow (Sensei, Bowslinger Class) *Dr. Krankcase (Sensei, Quickshot Class) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Sensei, Sorcerer Class - Guest Star) Undead *Chop Chop *Cynder *Ghost Roaster *Hex *Eye-Brawl (Giant) *Fright Rider *Eye-Small (Sidekick/Mini) *Night Shift (SWAP-Force, Teleport) *Rattle Shake (SWAP-Force, Bounce) *Grim Creeper *Roller Brawl *Krypt King (Trap Master) *Short Cut (Trap Master) *Bat Spin *Funny Bone *Hijinx (Mini) *Fiesta (SuperCharger) *Bone Bash Roller Brawl (SuperCharger) *Pit Boss (Sensei, Sorcerer Class) *Chopscotch (Sensei, Smasher Class) *Wolfgang (Sensei, Bowslinger Class) Water *Gill Grunt *Zap *Wham-Shell *Slam Bam *Gill Runt (Sidekick/Mini) *Thumpback (Giant) *Chill *Thumpling (Sidekick/Mini) *Wash Buckler (SWAP-Force, Climb) *Freeze Blade (SWAP-Force, Speed) *Rip Tide *Punk Shock *Snap Shot (Trap Master) *Lob-Star (Trap Master) *Flip Wreck *Echo *Dive-Clops (SuperCharger) *Deep Dive Gill Grunt (SuperCharger) *King Pen (Sensei, Brawler Class) *Tidepool (Sensei, Quickshot Class) *Grave Clobber (Sensei, Brawler Class) Other *Bad Breath (Skylanders Academy exclusive) *Imaginators **Cy **Sir Hoodington **Doomlanders **Others Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Gaints *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (Discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Battlegrounds *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Creator (Imaginators only) *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Books **??? *Comics **??? Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **??? *Season 2 ***??? *Season 3 **??? See Also *Giants *SWAP-Force *Trap Masters *Sidekicks/Minis *Villains (Skylanders) *SuperChargers *Senseis Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Sorcerer Groups Category:Technomagic Category:Necromancers Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Space Wizards Category:Skylander Category:Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Merfolk